User talk:The thing
Thank You Thank you! Webkinz Mania 13:44, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Thank you so much! Webkinz Mania 12:31, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Time Warner The user TimeWarner frequently puts up information about his own personal projects that have nothing to do with Cartoon Network and is lying about the fact of being a Time Warner rep. He should be banned. --UBracter 16:48, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree. -The thing Talk 17:55, 25 June 2008 (UTC) What do you mean? What do you mean by what you told me about the co-owner thing, The Thing? --SuperFlash101 22:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :You can do now. -The thing Talk 20:59, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Sticky Sicky Blah Blah Some Chowder Articles began with Sticky Sicky Blah Blah etc. Who did this? Re:Abbas15 He was spamming. Cluttering pages and his own. It was just for a week. And welcome back! Haven't seen you in a while. --[[User:SuperFlash101|''The Flash!!]] - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]) 02:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, I didn't realize. Oh, and yeah, for some reason when I was checking all my website sites I forgot about this one. But I'm back! :) -[[User:The thing|'The thing']] [[User talk:The thing|'Talk']] 02:33, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Cratship Can you please grant me bureaucrat powers? I'm the most active person on here, pretty much, and it'd be helpful. Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) This wiki is dead Hello My username is Anniemoose98, I am a Bureaucrat on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. I was doing some work on Google and noticed a link to your Wiki, I took a liking to it and want to help it, your only users are IP address's and I know many people who could help me help this wiki. So, may I have admin/'crat rights on here? Thank You, --Anniemoose98 (Talk•Blog• ) Request Your the owner of this joint, and it looks like you haven't contributed much to it lately and i would like to ask of something. I'm the top contributor and i think if i had admin rights i could change this wiki to a style more suitable to that of the current Cartoon Network. I'm asking for either Admin rights, Co-Owner rights or Owner rights altogether if your not interested in running this wiki anymore. Take your time to think about it and I'll just be on my talk page awaiting your decision. Notshane (Talk | ) 01:47, September 24, 2011 Wiki Logo Change Request I would like to request a new logo for this wiki. The idea I'm having is too make it the old Cartoon Network logo, to give a more nostalgic feel too the users. The idea of the third Cartoon Network logo being the main logo on this website just feels weird. I know its the current one, but it would just make the wiki feel better if it used the first one. Notshane (Talk | ) 23:06, October 5, 2011 Alright, the size has been changed. Notshane (Talk | ) 17:17, October 8, 2011 Color Digging the new color scheme. Notshane (Talk | ) 23:35, October 11, 2011 Ownership Retirement So I've noticed that you contribute to the Weird Al Wiki almost everyday, and this wiki is filled with spam and whatnot so it may be hard for you to fix up this one and the Weird Al Wiki. I was thinking that i could take this place off your hands if you want, seeing how i make an edit here almost everyday as you do on the Weird Al Wiki. Though its just a request, because I've always wanted to own a wiki myself and I've watched Cartoon Network for many years so i figured that i could be of some use to this place. So anyway, give it some time to think about, and I'll wait on my talk page for your final decision. Notshane (Talk | ) 22:17, November 6, 2011 Sonic100jam We need to fix this wiki up for Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary.Sonic100jam 00:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC) No worries, I'm trying what I can! For the most part I've helped add a lot of tags and add some uneeded pages to deletion candidates. I-disregard-gravity 00:55, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Heads Up I hope you've noticed the new page I've added hours ago. It's titled: "The Chronicles of Nero and Theo." I can't tell you the full story just yet until I get it to air on Cartoon Network. FireLeader 01:08, June 12, 2012 (UTC)FireLeader aka Brian Morales Rights Well, since Notshane became inactive these days, I cannot ask him for a bureuacat right. I joined this January and became an admin after 2 weeks. And, one thing, I want bureaucat right so badly, I can handle anything. I am a founder of this wiki so I know how to handle the right. I hope you understand my request. Thanks.The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki']] 09:18, November 29, 2012 (UTC) P.S. If Notshane knew (if I became a bureaucat already), I'll tell that ask permission from you. And answer on my talk page if you agree. If not, it's okay to me. Ok, thanks The Fan [[User talk:The Fan of Wiki|'of Wiki']] 06:19, December 20, 2012 (UTC)